Instincts in Purple
by Alika613
Summary: The Kyuubi has never loved Sasuke the way Naruto does, and as such he feels there's no reason for him to spare Sasuke. Sasuke has to prove it, has to prove he loves Naruto, or else one of them could get hurt. lemon, slash, Sasunaru, oneshot


Instincts in Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from it.

Rating: This story contains sex, so it's intended for mature audiences… whatever that means…

Dedication: Dedicated to the 17 people who took my "What couple would you like a oneshot lemon for?" poll, though I suspect the 10 that voted Sasunaru will be the happiest.

A/N: I'm always extremely nervous when posting lemons, mostly because I can never tell if it's good enough. So any tips would be appreciated, and flames will be ignored.

* * *

Naruto wasn't dumb, sure he got confused and didn't always get the technological mumbo jumbo- but to him there were more important things to understand, like Sasuke.

Understanding Sasuke was an art form, it required patience, persistence, and an ultimate knowledge of survival tactics, luckily Naruto had all that when it came down to the person most precious to him.

Yet somehow, precious or not, the Kyuubi never accepted him.

* * *

Naruto's teeth nipped at Sasuke's lips, feeling the flesh jerk away from him as he turned his head away. Naruto smiled and brought his mouth to Sasuke's throat, feeling the pulse of life through his veins. Naruto was instantly swept into a darker fantasy, one that wasn't his, of pain and misery, of tearing that throat apart and feeling the blood pump out and onto his lips and claws.

Naruto's breathing sped and he stepped away, certain he couldn't feel any love right now, the seal so damaged from years of abuse that even though the Kyuubi's sarcasm and sadism weren't a threat, his instincts were. Instincts that someone as traitorous, in the demons mind, as Sasuke shouldn't be so close, shouldn't be pressed flush against him.

Sasuke turned to see why Naruto had stopped, realization as Naruto's bare chest and stomach bloomed with the seal. Sasuke had felt the Kyuubi in battle, knew how Naruto felt when those animalistic instincts took harbor in his mind, tearing him apart with the threat of something evil. Sasuke wanted to walk away, leave Naruto to deal with the deadly fantasies that struck him down when he was ravenous and animalistic. It would be cruel to abandon him, but worse if he was around when Naruto lost control… though when had Naruto ever lost control except for in battle?

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned around and went into the bathroom, fixing an icy shower where he wouldn't be tempted to tear Sasuke apart. Some part of him rejects Sasuke as his mate, rejects the theory that he couldn't harm his mate. No, the animal inside him didn't think Sasuke was a mate, didn't think he could be spared.

And Sasuke nearly left, but he couldn't because his bruised lips thought of Naruto and what it would be like to back there, to be with him and be okay- no matter the danger. Sasuke always needed a push, always needed Naruto to force him into enjoying himself, always denied that he had anything for Naruto. Sasuke always pretended like he didn't have any emotions for the other.

He remembered Naruto chasing after him, telling him that Orochimaru was wrong and to just come back. It was stupid, Naruto really shouldn't have because in the end he'd nearly died and had shortened his life, but for Sasuke he had never given up

He stepped into the bathroom, looking at Naruto sitting on the floor, his feet tucked awkwardly beneath him. "Sorry." Sasuke didn't reply, the only thought that drifted to him was that he had never apologized to Naruto. Naruto always seemed to take his actions as apologies, but…

Sasuke had never bothered to say it out loud.

He crept down to Naruto's level, feeling Naruto's chakra panic as he looked up and tried to tell him to get out before he hurt him. Tried to, but couldn't because Sasuke had pushed his lips onto Naruto's, content to just leave them there to keep the dobe quiet.

And Naruto was tilting his head and sniffing Sasuke, dragging his teeth across those lips before shoving his tongue in without warning. He pushed Sasuke's lips open with his own and pushed him against the door, still sitting. He could hear Sasuke's gasp and half hearted struggle for breath, but it didn't really reach Naruto, just excited him as he bit into Sasuke's tongue.

"Ha, ah," Sasuke grimaced as he heard those sounds leave his own mouth, like a well trained whore. He felt and tasted liquid copper pool in his mouth and Naruto shoved himself against him harder, canine teeth pulling at Sasuke's bottom lip. Yet suddenly Naruto pushed himself back and away from Sasuke.

He was sitting back on his heels, red eyes burning into Sasuke's before they calmed into blue ones. His chest was heaving, his civilian jeans unbuttoned and showing just a hint of orange boxers. A perfectly written, red tattoo was blazing around Naruto's navel though. "I'm going to hurt you…"

Sasuke considered that. When had Naruto ever hurt him? Sure there were times when they had mutually harmed each other in a spar, times when rough sex got rougher, but Naruto had never bothered to warn him for those, which meant this time he seriously thought he'd do harm. Sasuke knew that it was the Kyuubi's fault, and some part of his own. The Kyuubi didn't accept him as a mate, he didn't feel the undeniable need to protect Sasuke like Naruto did, and as such, Sasuke wasn't spared from his cruel desires.

But would he really kill him?

Sasuke had changed a lot, and figured it was time this changed too. He didn't have to say anything, he leaned forward, the back of his head bruised from being slammed against walls and doors. He pressed his hands into the cold tiles on either side of Naruto's body, leaning over him. The movement was purely dominant, and he waited a second.

And then everything started up again.

He was pressing his large chest into Naruto's as the blonde spread his legs only slightly, unsure of whether to submit or not. Sasuke dragged his tongue over Naruto's whiskered cheek and bit his ear, feeling Naruto gasp and push his groin upward. "Sasuke-teme, trying to turn me into some girly uke." Naruto growled, his arms reaching up to wrap themselves around Sasuke's bare chest, claws digging in only slightly. Naruto could feel his cock hardening, and turned his head away so Sasuke could reach his neck.

It was a complete 180, one where the Kyuubi quieted and submitted for a change as Naruto spread apart his thigh, disappointed by the fact that they were still wearing pants. In this new world order, Sasuke was shirtless, his smooth, strong, abdomen pushing Naruto down onto the tile while their pelvises pushed into each other like they couldn't have enough.

And Sasuke was doing something with his mouth on Naruto's neck, the sensitive part under his jaw was getting sucked and nibbled on, before yet another sensation came forth as he pressed his tongue flat against Naruto's pulse. Naruto tasted like sweat and all the things you would think a man would taste like and the swamped his mouth. He moved just slightly lower, his jean clad groan pushing down Naruto's as he found the smooth curve of neck into shoulder and bit it. It wasn't hard enough to bleed like it sometimes got, instead it was just an angry mark on his neck. "Sasuke, god, mark me, bite me again," Naruto turned up his head so he was whispering near Sasuke's ear, his fingertips digging into the muscles of the other's back. He was new to submitting so easily, but wanted this, craved feeling Sasuke in control and trusting him.

Sasuke moved from holding himself up on his hands to his forearms, now able to reach Naruto's hair and give it a soft tug, hearing the other gasp. He stroked his tongue over his lover's collarbone, then sucked at the flesh to turn it red and flushed. He vaguely wondered if Naruto would wear his high collared jacket tomorrow, and hoped not, he wanted people to see his mark on Naruto. "There, marked, and without all your wild biting," Sasuke didn't mean it as much of an insult, but the look on Naruto's face was priceless. He'd scowled a little as he blushed, his teeth soon biting into that lower lip and you could tell he was getting ready to pout and say something back.

Sasuke leaned forward quickly, stopping Naruto's comment with a kiss, one where their mouths instantly opened and Sasuke pushed his tongue in, tasting and teasing and fucking Naruto's mouth. He slid it over teeth, but was glad when there was no biting response, only Naruto kissing back, and puffs of hot air as he tried to breath. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around a tuft of hair and continued to kiss Naruto, but he placed his weight on that side and his other hand lifted up, searching the blonde's bare chest.

He found the soft bump easily and began toying with Naruto's right nipple, his fingers delicately soothing it before pinching roughly. "Ungh," the sound was heated as Naruto tore his mouth away to look up at Sasuke, staring into the cool black eyes before panting. "No need to stop, I don't mind getting teased… much." Sasuke didn't blush, instead he continued to work and tease the bud, Naruto arching when a callus scraped at the sensitive flesh. Sasuke didn't have anything resembling long nails, but the 

little there was happened to be enough to scrape at it before pinching and pulling harder, noting Naruto's blush and sighing gasps.

Naruto felt sensitive all over, maybe it was because the Kyuubi's seal was awake and that made him more sensitive, either way he didn't want it to end. Sasuke's weight felt great against Naruto as he struggled to pull him closer. He let his fingers roam over the ebony haired ones back, feeling great muscles tense as his claws scratched at them, not hard enough to bleed, just beautiful pink marks across the pale flesh. The palm of his hand slid lower to the dip of Sasuke's lower back.

Surprised at Naruto's lowering hand, Sasuke jumped a little. His cock was hard in his tight pants, and he wondered if he could survive the feeling of thrusting and rubbing against Naruto's groin. He could feel Naruto's hard arousal and it turned him on even more to know he could soon take it out and suck on it, tease it, fist it, and feel it throbbing in the palm of his hand. Not yet though, he had to make Naruto, and the Kyuubi, want him more than anything, more than his damned instincts. He wanted to taste Naruto, touch him, smell him, see all of him, and hear more of those great pants and moans and make him scream.

He pulled his head away from Naruto and moved down him, rubbing the top of his thighs between Naruto's spread legs. He found Naruto's other nipple easily, it was a soft, pink and he stroked the flat of his tongue against it. The hand that had fisted Naruto's hair now held the blondes slightly bucking hips down. "Okay, I lied! Enough with the teasing and foreplay. Come on Sasuke, you can fuck me, come on!" Naruto meant for it to sound like an order, but it came out like a pleading whine.

Sasuke bit Naruto's nipple hard enough to bruise and turn it a striking red, there were pale indents from where his teeth had been. "Uh, uh, no." Sasuke licked around the fiery and sensitized flesh, "I want to make love to you, not just fuck you like a one night stand." Sasuke tried to portray a look that said he was serious, but maybe the saliva that gleamed on his lips and led a trail to Naruto's chest didn't help because Naruto still pouted a little. It was more frustration than innocence, but it still looked as attractive on his face. Sasuke smirked and kept eye contact with Naruto as he bent forward and flicked his tongue over the hard tit. The expression on Naruto's face was priceless, a mixture of "do it again," "hurry up," and perverse satisfaction in being able to watch Sasuke's tongue tease him. "Though if you keep looking so beautiful and wanton I might have to be a little less gentle."

Sasuke was still smirking as he moved lower, having to break eye contact as he dragged his teeth down the side of the other's ribs, tickling him. His nose bumped against the flat stomach and firm muscles as he caught sight of the seal and made to lick at Naruto's navel. It was incredible how sensitive the blonde was, how every touch earned him a gasp, or moan, or thrust, or when something was truly delightful, all three. It was when Sasuke drew a long lick up from the top of his navel over the Kyuubi's seal that he got a shudder and hips that still thrust upward when all they could hump was Sasuke's chest. "Sassuke!" On a particular stroke Naruto's voice drew out a hiss, and he fidgeted. He let his fingertips dig into Sasuke's shoulder before grasping his dark hair and pushing him downward slightly.

"No need to rush," Sasuke whispered, but loved the feeling of Naruto's strong hands twisted in his hair as he looked down the tanned waist and angular hips, to the low and unbuttoned jeans.

"Yes, there is definitely a reason to rush, unless you want me to cum in my pants," Naruto seemed to whimper as he thought about it, "and then that would take away from my being able to cum in your mouth." Naruto finally thrust his jeaned hips upward, feeling the stiff cock underneath bump into Sasuke's chin.

"You think multiple orgasms would slow us down? I don't care how many times you lose it," and Sasuke pulled down the zipper to Naruto's pants with his teeth. It didn't matter if others thought it was cliché or old, it was erotic, seeing those lips undo him like they soon would do with his dick down his throat. Naruto leaned up to look at Sasuke, patting the hair before clenching it as the bulge in his underwear was made apparent by the lack of pants. Sasuke seemed to snicker again as he pulled the orange boxers down Naruto's tanned legs, it seemed almost too slow even though they were off in seconds.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. There was something serious there, something important, like trust. Any ninja would trust their teammate with their life, but to trust them with your body was something special, but that wasn't just it. Sasuke wasn't used to trusting people like he trusted Naruto, but even less so was he used to others trusting him, and he wasn't sure if that was the right call; was it safe to trust Sasuke? Naruto seemed to, seemed to just manage to keep breathing. He didn't react to Sasuke's pause, didn't tug his head closer to his bare manhood, he waited for Sasuke like he was always willing to.

And it was so obvious, just how much Naruto loved him, and Sasuke wanted to feel that. He wanted to show Naruto it was okay to trust him with his heart, and his pleasure or pain.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's cock, he'd seen it before but it always had some surprise. Still striking blonde hair as on his head, still long and thick, still flushed with a pretty pink, and it still made Sasuke's own cock stiffer, even when he'd already thought he was fully hard. Sasuke licked his lips before just barely teasing the base with the tip of his tongue. He didn't mind when Naruto jerked at his head a little, but he was surprised to hear the other's gulp and ragged breathing. "Sasuke, please suck it, please…" Naruto sounded like he wasn't sure he was allowed to beg yet, and the soft request sounded innocent accompanied by small moans.

Sasuke dragged his tongue up from the base to the head, his spit cooling it when Sasuke blew at it. It twitched when Sasuke wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking gently as his own saliva ran past his lips and down the shaft and he made an embarrassing slurping sound. Naruto didn't seem to mind though, instead tugging at his head as his body jerked in surprise and tried not to choke Sasuke by thrusting into his mouth. It didn't matter at first when Naruto started to thrust again, Sasuke merely backed up so Naruto still didn't gain anything, until now when he had to hold down his hips as he felt some precum slip onto his tongue. It was bitter and salty, but tasted great as he let it wet his lips so he could slide more of Naruto into him.

He could feel it rubbing against the top of his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around it. He swallowed when he felt it bump against the back of his throat and he bobbed his head harder, Naruto pushed his head down farther until his nose nearly brushed the pubic hair. "Sassuke! Un… ha… take it deeper, ahh, keep sucking, suck on my cock… harder, uh!" Sasuke loved hearing his lover's voice, feeling his dick 

pulse in his mouth while he tried to lower himself more. A wet popping sound was made as he took his mouth from the organ, hearing a quick groan from Naruto in complaint.

Naruto watched Sasuke lower his mouth again, feeling the wet heat suck on him. He felt like crying, it was too much, so much, and it felt like he wanted it to end, but Sasuke just kept sucking on him. He felt a hand fondle his balls and he pushed up in surprise as Sasuke was moving down. It was intense, his cock finally shoved deep into Sasuke's throat. The other moaned in surprise and the vibration made Naruto whimper. "It's good Sasuke, so good… oh god, come on, please, I'm so close, so… ah, stop, STOP!" Naruto yelled to warn Sasuke before he started to cum, his partner widening his eyes as he felt Naruto balls tighten in his palm. He tried to draw back, but Naruto was cumming. It filled his mouth and as the penis fell from his lips cum hit his chin and dribbled down his chest. Naruto was screaming, only quietly as though he couldn't possibly form anything louder than this. He was just barely starting to calm himself, when he looked up to find Sasuke wiping his spunk off him, rubbing his own nipples to tease them as he cleaned himself.

He blushed as Sasuke leaned over him, now without clothes his own erection could be seen, hard with precum dripping from it with a hand wrapped firmly around the base to keep himself from cumming. "Hug your knees to your chest while I prepare-"

"Don't bother, just shove it in."

"Naruto, I'm not going to tear your ass open so just lean back," Naruto lifted himself up, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. He could hear Sasuke's heartbeat and wondered if it had always been so fast. "Sasuke, you've turned me to jelly, I'm loose and relaxed, and I don't want you to prep me. I don't want to get used to your fingers, I want it to be you, right now." He wrapped his legs around Sasuke waist, wondering how his hard on could be coming back after an orgasm like that. It didn't matter though because he soon felt Sasuke lean forward so that his back now rested again on the bathroom floor.

He stared into the dark eyes above him, they seemed wary and unsure, "go ahead, it's okay." It seemed like that was enough to say because he could feel Sasuke cock bumping against his ass, pressing into his hole. He could feel the stretching and it hurt, but it felt so _good._ To be full of Sasuke, to be tighter than usually, and he let out a small whimper as Sasuke forced more into him.

Sasuke could feel Naruto tightening around him and he'd only manage the head of his cock and a couple inches. Naruto was always so tight, he wouldn't be able to handle it, it would be too much and he'd only hurt Naruto, and- "Sasuke, lover, _my lover,_ more… come on, give me more of you!" Naruto rested his head against the pale shoulder, it felt so unbelievable, and he needed more, just more so that they could be one and he could hold him in his arms while he rocked his dick in and out of him. Sasuke gave up trying to decide what should really happen, they both wanted it as he shoved his hips against the tan ass.

"Oh god, Naruto, you're so tight, so perfect." Sasuke blushed as he heard himself moan, it seemed like the seme was suppose to be composed and not make any sounds other than masculine grunts, but he 

had let slip a whimper as he felt Naruto ass convulse slightly and tighten. He watched Naruto squirm beneath him, his hips twitching and his anus trying desperately to push whatever had been shoved in back out. He watched as his lover groaned and threw his head back while wrapping his legs even tighter around Sasuke's waist. He didn't pull out or start thrusting; he just rocked himself slightly as he listened to Naruto's pants. Naruto was whispering things in his ear, telling him how much he liked it, how he always wanted to be close, how much he loved Sasuke…

"Move," Naruto's voice was still shaky as Sasuke looked him in the eyes before slowly pulling out. He watched as Naruto winced and clasped his legs tighter and moved to pull him closer as he thrust back in. It was incredible, the way they moved in synch. It wasn't awkward or messy thrusting like the first time, and it wasn't quick and dirty like the times when they hurried. It was the perfect rhythm, thrusting in to hear Naruto's uncontained whimpers and the needy sounds he made in the back of his throat. Their stomachs bumped and rubbed against Naruto's hardened member that pooled precum on them both. Sasuke's hair fell forward and tickled Naruto's neck as he threw his head back, not caring if he was lying on tile.

It built up faster, Sasuke aimed for Naruto's prostate on every thrust, watching Naruto's expression as he hit it. Naruto dug his hands into Sasuke's back, leaving strong red gauges as he let out a breathless "Hah, ah… Sasuke, again, keep going." Naruto was perfect, the bruised lips, bright hickies, rolling muscles, the red blush that seemed to cover him all over and warm their bodies. Sasuke withdrew, leaving only the head of his cock before thrusting back in.

He felt close to cumming, but he wanted desperately to hold on. He slowed his pace, and grasped the base of his cock as he pulled out. Naruto was overly sensitive, his ass trying desperately to get accustomed to the feeling, it was hot and hard and when Sasuke pulled out he could feel himself twitching and the soreness of being empty before Sasuke was back, pushing slowly in towards his center. Sasuke's thrusts were suddenly slow, hard and deep. His hands slid along Naruto's sun kissed hip, feeling the hot sweat as he changed his tempo and gave quick shallow thrusts, his hot breath puffing across Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, I'm close, I'm-" Sasuke broke off as he looked into Naruto's eyes, they were staring into his with calmness, but the shock was the color. They were purple, the perfect cross between Naruto's blue eyes and the Kyuubi's red. They were mellow, trusting and bright, not intimidating like the Kyuubi, or innocent like Naruto. They were understanding and loving.

"Sasuke, at the same time, together," Naruto didn't break eye contact as he continued to move against Sasuke. "Mate, my mate, my Sasuke, my love."

"Naruto, say it again please, say you love me!" Sasuke felt like he was about to cum, but he couldn't, couldn't climax unless he heard it again and knew he hadn't been imagining it. He felt Naruto tighten his hold as he screamed.

"Sasuke, love you! Love you Sasuke! Mate, mine!" Naruto's purple eyes opened wide as he came again, his back arching as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sasuke let loose, barely conscious 

enough to feel cum splatter him and release his own seed inside Naruto. He felt as though there was a lack of oxygen in the room as he got swept up in the ecstasy, trying desperately to say just one more thing.

"Love you! Only you, Naruto, love!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I wanted to make this story both hot and romantic. Not romantic in a roses kind of way, but in the loving and vulnerable way I want Naruto and Sasuke to be.

Also, if you like reading lemons, please check out my page. I'm looking for lemon betas, people who can read the smut and tell me how it is before I post it online for the world to see, :) there's more information on my page (I know it sounds funny, LOL)!

-Alika613


End file.
